


You are the one

by Princessark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Friends to Lovers, Good Guy Harrison Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: Everyone knows who is Harrison Wells. They know that his wife died due to cancer. His daughter wants him to date again and be happy. She might have found the perfect person none other than her professor in advanced science from her college. But is Harry ready to date and find love in process?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first time posting here.. hope you guys enjoy reading it,,

Prologue  
She needs to find someone who will understand her father and shares the same passion of science. As she is lost in deep thoughts of finding the perfect person for her dad, entered Ms. Allen her science teacher to the class. "Good morning class". Said Ms. Allen breaking out of her thoughts. That's it, Ms. Allen is the perfect person for her dad. But the trouble is whether her dad would agree to date or not that is the question.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse wishes her father could agree to the blind dates which she plans., but she is so sure that no positive results would come out of it. Eddie and Barry have a heart to heart conversation about a certain person who broke their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for long, I have assignments that demand my attention and time. thanks to those who gave kudos and bookmarked this story.

It’s just a normal day in Earth two where everyone is busy with their own lives but none is busier than Dr. Harrison Wells who is the founder of STAR Labs and saviour of the city. He is responsible for making gadgets and other items which would help people and benefit both the society and environment. While he was working, his daughter Jessie came to visit him. She came to his office and looked at him while he worked. Her father is definitely married to his own work, she can’t remember the last time he went out and had fun. At that moment, she decided to sign him up for dating. But the problem is her own father, because she is pretty sure that he would refuse and make all of his dates cry even if he agreed to her idea. She has to find the one for him someone who would accept both him and her. In the other side of the city, an alarm clock rung out to the entire house giving the signal the others that the occupant is ready to wake up or might overslept. The owner of the alarm clock hit the snooze button and looked at the clock, at the glance of the time as if she had been hit by lightning she quickly got up. She will be late if didn’t hurry up not to mention her ride would be late to his own work. Just as she is getting ready, she heard tires slowing down near her home meaning her ride is here. "Barry, Eddie is here". Told her mother and as she was putting final touches of lipstick she heard her mother telling Eddie to join them for breakfast. Barry glanced at her reflection, satisfied with herself she went to join her family and best friend for breakfast. "Bear, you made a world record for not being late." Teased her best friend about her chronic lateness to any place which is famous both in the college she taught and police station where her best friend worked. Barry had the grace of blushing at the statement because it was true. After finishing their breakfast, both headed towards their destination. While driving, Eddie decided to break the silence in the car by saying “I nearly bumped into Iris yesterday" "Really. How did it happen"? Asked Barry who is now curious. “I was texting you and wasn’t looking where I was going. By the time she said to me watch where I am going, I quickly went to another direction which helped in avoiding another awkward moment." Answered Eddie and a silence fell throughout the car. Iris is a topic which both of the friends avoided at all costs since it brought bad memories associated with her. It is a topic of which they made a promise where they would never speak of her in any situation. After all, she is the one who almost broke their years of friendship. They both agree that being a relationship with someone who tries to destroy their friendship is not worth keeping and better to let that person go no matter how much you love that person


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a flashback which tells the story of a certain person who broke both Barry and Eddie's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the same day.. thanks again to those who gave kudos to the previous chapter.. it means a lot to me

Flashback  
Eddie felt both excited and nervous at the same time. Today is the day he started working at the police station, his dream is being fulfilled. He hoped he would do justice to those who needed help and put criminals behind the bars. "Help Officer" screamed a voice behind him, he quickly turned around to help. But to his surprise, it was his best friend Barry just pulling his leg. "Barry, what was that for"? Glared Eddie to Barry for making him edgy. "Relax, i was just making sure that you are ready for this job. Not to mention my parents invited you for celebratory dinner for getting the job. So be there sharp at eight clock. Mom and I are making your favourites." Answered Barry with a smile on her face. Barry, his best friend who meant more than anything and her family who treated him as a family member how did he get so lucky? It’s a question he asked himself each day, his own family only cared for their own social status and looked down at other normal people. No wonder he is known as the black sheep at his own family, they never cared for his dreams and they didn’t treat Barry much better when she comes to visit or for sleepovers when they were young.   
He was supposed to meet his partner in the police station and on his way he bumped into someone. He quickly mentally groaned because he is pretty sure that he made a bad impression of himself and he should have really watched where he is going. But the moment the person who he bumped into looked at him, his entire world stopped for she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen apart from Barry of course. Had he have been in love before? Perhaps, but he was pretty sure he found the One for him. He can hear Barry's voice teasing him. Later he found out that the girl who captive his heart name is Iris West and she was his partner in crime and one of the best detective in the entire station. He had finally gathered his courage and asked her out and to his surprise she said yes. Soon they started dating and everything was following to pieces and Barry teased him about his love life. He endured her teasing with happiness and soon to his surprise, Barry has found someone too. They both are happy for each other and hoped they will live happily ever after with their partners.   
One day, Barry suggested him for a double date where they can meet both of their partners over dinner and movies.   
Eddie was thrilled with the idea and accepted it without any doubt, Iris would meet the most important person in his life apart from her. On the day of double date, Barry messaged him saying her date cancelled because of sickness but she would be there since she is eager to meet the girl who stole his heart. Her words not his own, he hoped that Barry would like her and soon they headed off to the restaurant where he made reservations.  
But alas, how his own happiness got crushed and stomped on. He never thought it would happen but it did. What happened was when they went to the restaurant and sat at the booth waiting for Barry. When Barry came and saw Iris she introduced Eddie as her girlfriend but Eddie thought Barry was joking and told her that Iris is his girlfriend. Soon they started arguing revealing that Iris dated both of them. When they finally realised that Iris two timed them, they broke it off with her and went home. There and then they made a promise never to mention Iris ever again. So when Barry's parents asked them about their partners, they say it didn’t work out.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie thinks this is the worst idea she ever had in history but it wont hurt to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter guys. hope you enjoy it.. thanks again to those who gave kudos and bookmarked this story it means the wor

Back at the university where Barry teaches and Jessie studies, she is asking her friends opinions on how to get her father back to the dating game. “How about making him a dating profile"? Asked her best friend Sarah. “I don’t think he would agree to it." Replied Jessie just as the bell rung for the classes to start. “Come on, it’s advanced science. We can’t afford to be late." Said Jessie to her friends as she got up from the seat." I don’t think we have to worry about being late. After all, it’s our teacher who is late." Said Matt who happens to be her another best friend earning few laughs among them because it’s true yet they adore Ms.Allen because she is their favourite teacher.  
Soon they head off to the direction of the classroom, but her head wasn’t paying much attention to where she was going and due to that she bumped into few students. She apologised to them and went straight to the classroom and sat down at her usual seat. Soon Barry reached the university in just a nick of time as the bell rung. She thanked Eddie and told him to be safe and headed straight to her class. When she went into the classroom, Jessie saw her and immediately thought "that's it. She is perfect and is capable of having an intelligent conservation with my dad." But the only problem of convincing her dad to go out with her. Not to mention, how on the earth she is going to get her teacher to be on board with this stupid and insane idea. As the class continued, Jessie found it much difficult to concentrate on her studies because she was thinking of different ideas on how to get these two meet each other.  
Soon the bell rung indicating the class has finished just as she was about to go out with her friends Ms Allen called her "Jessie, can you wait behind for one minute. I need to talk to you". Jessie nodded her head to her friends to indicate to go on without her that she will catch up with them later. She went near the teacher's desk and just as Barry opened her mouth to speak a phone started ringing. It was Barry's phone, she quickly glanced at the caller id it was Eddie. "Excuse me, I need to take this call. Sit down and wait for me." Said Barry and quickly accepted the call. While she was waiting, she heard her teacher accepting an invitation to go out to the new restaurant that has been opened recently. The moment she heard it, an idea begin to form in her mind. It might be the crazy idea she might ever had. But it’s worth the shot. Hopefully it will work and everyone involved in this idea might forgive her if this idea becomes successful. Soon she heard her teacher saying bye to the caller and quickly composed herself so that she doesn’t look like she was listening to the conservation. Barry turned towards Jessie "what happened to you today? I noticed that you were not listening to my lecture. Other days, you would raise your hand to contribute to the class discussions." Asked Barry in concern. Jessie was torn in between because how can she say that she was planning a blind date between her father and Barry. “I already know the content so i was pretty much zoned out. Sorry it wouldn’t happen again." Lied Jessie feeling guilty but this is much more important. "It’s ok but in future please don’t do it again." Said Barry smiling at her favourite student. Once they finished talking, they headed out towards the door before they went to their separate ways Jessie dared herself to ask a question to her teacher since it has been bothering her ever since she had this idea to accidentally meet her father and teacher at the restaurant. "Umm, Ms.Allen can i ask you a question"? Asked Jessie before she could chicken out. "Yeah sure. You can ask me anything." Replied Barry with a smile.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie finally asks the question that has been bugging her. Barry has embarrassing moment with Harry while waiting for Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter posted on the same day.. hope you guys like it

"Who is that person who drops you here every morning? Is he your boyfriend"? Asked Jessie because if the mystery guy turns out to be her teacher's boyfriend she need to have a backup plan.   
"Oh god no, Eddie is not my boyfriend. He happens to be my best friend since childhood. I wonder how he would react to this. Probably laugh and make jokes." Said Barry laughing. Jessie laughed also because she was relived and happy at the same time. Which means her plan will be a success but first of all she needs to convince her father to come out from his work place. Perhaps she can make an excuse of bonding time and she is positive that her father wouldn’t refuse that idea. Soon it was the end of the classes, Barry was waiting outside until Eddie came to pick her up. He messaged her a little earlier saying that he might run a little bit late and apologised for not being there on time. She got bored and sat down at one of the benches and took out her favourite book of all the time. The autobiography of Dr. Harrison Wells who happens to be her idol and celebrity crush. As she was reading the book, a shadow fell on the page she was reading and asked "good book"? And she replied without glancing at the shadow “yes it’s one of the best book" and peeked at the person who asked the question.  
To her surprise and embarrassment, it was none other than Dr. Wells. She could feel blushing and before she could do anything, she heard herself saying “Wow you are my favourite person in the world." Damn it, it is something that she can’t say in front of him. Before he could reply to her, she saw Eddie waving at her from his car. She quickly put the book inside her bag and rushed past Dr. Wells to Eddie blushing and wondering what on earth possessed her to say such a thing. Before Eddie could say anything to her, she opened the door and sat down with her face covered by her hands because she knew if she looked at the exact bench she was sitting at she would see Dr. Wells looking at her.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie teases Barry about her encounter with Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. here is the next chapter thanks for reading and bearing with me.. thanks to those who gave kudos

Soon it was the end of the classes, Barry was waiting outside until Eddie came to pick her up. He messaged her a little earlier saying that he might run a little bit late and apologised for not being there on time. She got bored and sat down at one of the benches and took out her favourite book of all the time. The autobiography of Dr. Harrison Wells who happens to be her idol and celebrity crush. As she was reading the book, a shadow fell on the page she was reading and asked "good book"? And she replied without glancing at the shadow “yes it’s one of the best book" and peeked at the person who asked the question.  
To her surprise and embarrassment, it was none other than Dr. Wells. She could feel blushing and before she could do anything, she heard herself saying “Wow you are my favourite person in the world." Damn it, it is something that she can’t say in front of him. Before he could reply to her, she saw Eddie waving at her from his car. She quickly put the book inside her bag and rushed past Dr. Wells to Eddie blushing and wondering what on earth possessed her to say such a thing. Before Eddie could say anything to her, she opened the door and sat down with her face covered by her hands because she knew if she looked at the exact bench she was sitting at she would see Dr. Wells looking at her. Eddie didn’t question her until they are out of the university compound once they did, he turned around to her and asked "Barry, what happened to you?" Slowly Barry removed her hands from her face and said in a soft voice "promise me that you won’t laugh or make jokes at my expense." "I promise. But, tell me what got you so worked up?" Said Eddie in his most serious voice. "Well, I was waiting for you and got bored and took out Dr. Wells autobiography book was reading it and someone came and asked me whether it’s a good book. Naturally, I defended the book and when i sneaked a glance to the stranger it was none other than Dr. Wells. To my horror, I unknowly said to him that he is my favourite person in the world. You promised me that you won’t laugh." Said Barry in angry tone. "Sorry Barry, it’s funny that you would meet your celebrity crush at the university and say that to him in front of his face. Don’t worry, since we are hanging out tonight it will be my responsibility to make you forget about this encounter." Replied Eddie in an amused tone. Soon they started talking about sports and whether Eddie should start dating again. Thankfully, Barry forgot about this encounter at that moment but little did she knew, that she was going to meet him and would be reminded again.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to know more about this mysterious woman he just met..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on the same day.. thanks again to those who gave kudos to this story

Meanwhile at the university grounds, Harry was still looking at the exact spot where Barry had fled off in a car. He was infuriated because normally when he meets his fans they can’t say a word properly because they are star struck. But here is the first fan in the world who said something and blushed at the mere sight of him. Due to that, he wants to meet her and find out what are her likes, her passions and what does she think of his achievements because he feels like she would give an honest answer whether he liked it or not.   
Soon Jessie came out with her friends discussing something important. It seems that if he has to know everything about her, he has to ask his daughter because she knows everyone. He has to be subtle because if Jessie knew that he has an interest in someone then she would likely to play matchmaker between him and the stranger. It’s not that he wants to date, but he feels like he is cheating on his wife with someone else. But deep in his heart, he knows that Tess wants to move on and live with his life. Ah Tess, his first love, wife and the mother of his child she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He knows that he sort of left Jessie once Tess died due to cancer. He started working late and would have probably continued in the same manner if his assistant Veronica didn’t give a wakeup call.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Barry finally meet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter guys.. enjoy reading.. thanks for the kudos

Soon it was evening, the time to put her plan in action. She begged her father to dress nicely which caused Harry to be suspicious slightly but he wouldn’t refuse his daughter so he put a nice suit that he wears to important functions. Soon they headed off, Jessie was beyond nervous and was really quiet on the whole ride which promoted Harry asking "are you okay? Because you don’t seem excited, if you want we could go back home and order something to eat". "No, I mean I am excited and happy to spend time with you." Said Jessie with a smile on her face to prove her father that she is eager to spend her time with him. She is not going to have her plan flopped, that desperate she is. Meanwhile at the restaurant, Barry and Eddie were having fun in the arcade. "Ha-ha, I win which means you have to sing karaoke with me." Said Eddie with amusement in his voice. "No you can’t make do it." Told Barry. "Come on, I can make you sing in front of the audiences." Said Eddie. "Nope you can’t make me". Replied Barry with a childish tone. "Can’t make Barry do what"? Asked a voice from behind her and she turned around and it was her other friends Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley and Linda with questioning looks. "Hey guys, Eddie is making me sing karaoke with him since he won". Said Barry with a glare towards Eddie. "Come on, you have an insane voice. Why you can’t do it?" Asked Ronnie as he sat down with others "probably because she embarrassed herself today". Told Eddie helpfully. She glared at Eddie and ordered another club soda. "She always does it. What makes today so special"? Asked Cisco. "Apparently, she met Dr. Harrison Wells today and embarrassed herself by telling him that he is her favourite guy." Told Eddie to the rest of gang. Barry groaned and put her head on the table. "Wait! She met Dr. Wells, the Wells whom she has a crush on and sleeps with his autobiography under her pillow and has a Google alert set on him. The same guy whom she will defend until her last breath." Exclaimed Caitlin and Linda while the rest of the guys had their expressions shocked. "Yes the same guy." Said Eddie. "Instead of making fun at my own expense, can we change the subject? How’s Leonard doing? Look at him, he is the mayor of Central City and he doesn’t hang with us anymore because he thinks he is above us now." Asked Barry to Linda hoping to change the subject. "He is ok, he misses you guys a lot. When he heard that i was meeting with you guys he told to tell you all that he wishes he could meet you all but now he is now the Mayor. So it’s difficult to get a free time." Replied Linda.   
Just then the karaoke started, each of their gang member went up to the stage. Soon it was Eddie and Barry's turn and they chose to sing "Oops I did it again." As they were just singing both Jessie and Harry entered the restaurant. They turned towards the stage, there Harry saw the mysterious stranger probably with her partner. She had a good voice, he could tell. Soon he and Jessie sat at table and watched her performance. He was memorised by this extraordinary beauty. Fortunately, Barry was having so much fun that she didn’t see Harry otherwise it would be the second time she got embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Barry starts talking to each other.. Jessie learns about Barry's heartbreak and her friendship with the mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

Soon they finished singing and everyone clapped loudly and no-one clapped louder than her gang, Jessie and of course Harry who wants to know more about this beautiful woman. Eddie and Barry went to their table and everyone in the table told Barry that she sang beautifully, just then Jessie tugged her dad's sleeve "come on dad, I need to tell her that she is awesome at singing." Said Jessie as she felt this was the chance for them to meet. Harry felt shy all of the sudden and protested but Jessie wasn’t having any of it. So, he had go along with his daughter and they had reached the table where Barry and her gang were laughing. "Ms Allen, i didn’t know you could sing" spoke the voice of Jessie which made everyone turn around and see Dr. Harrison Wells. Everyone looked at Barry to see her reaction, it turns out Barry noticed him also and is blushing heavily. But she cleared her voice and looked at Jessie directly so that she wouldn’t have to look at Dr. Wells. "Thank you Jessie." Replied Barry. “Oh this is my dad, in case you didn’t figure out." Said Jessie introducing her dad to her teacher. This is the moment of the truth, she worked hard on this plan and she is not going to accept defeat. "Wait, Dr. Wells is your dad? I thought your last name is Chambers." Exclaimed Eddie who looked at Barry who also looked confused. "That is my mother's maiden name before she married dad." Explained Jessie. "Can you explain to me how do you know my daughter's last name"? Asked Harry to Eddie, before he could answer Barry answered “she is my student and he knows most of my students because i tell him about my day every day." "Excuse us, where are our manners? You guys have been standing and we are sitting. That's not fair, here waiter can you bring extra chairs there? Thanks, here you guys can sit." Said Ronnie. "Thanks. Do you guys come here a lot?" Asked Jessie as she and Harry sat down. "No, this is our first time coming here. It’s difficult to get together because each of us are busy with our jobs." Replied Ronnie. As Jessie chatted with others, Harry turned around and saw Barry busy playing with her straw. "So you are her teacher. How come she never mentioned you is a mystery to me." Said Harry hoping to break the ice. "I guess she forgot. But she is one of my best student and i wouldn’t brag, but she is highly intelligent and smart." Replied Barry as she still avoided looking at him. "That she is. Did you know she tried inventing something when she was young"? Asked Harry hoping that she would finally glance at him and to his success, she finally turned around to face him with a curious expression. “No, i didn’t know that. Do tell." Replied Barry as she moved a little bit closer. Soon Harry spent the whole evening talking to her about Jessie, science and the works done in STAR Labs. They failed to notice that the rest of the gang has moved to the games section. While shooting hoops, Cisco glanced at the couple and said "look at them, they haven’t noticed we weren’t there." Everyone also looked at them also, it seems that both Barry and Harry are in their own world. "It’s been long since the Iris incident. I wish she could be happy for once. But unfortunately she doesn’t open her heart very quickly. I wished that Leonard could transfer that witch somewhere else so that I wouldn’t get the urge to hit her every time I see her for hurting both you and Barry." Said Caitlin. "Wait what? How can the mayor of our city can do that"? Asked Jessie confusedly. "It’s a long story. Short version is that Iris West detective of the central city police two timed both Barry and Eddie. Leonard is my brother." Explained Linda hoping that this sweet girl wouldn’t be treating her differently because normally when people find out she is the little sister of the mayor they treat her nicely because they want to score extra points and boast the fact that they know Leonard the mayor personally. Jessie was shocked and surprised when she heard that her teacher had her heart broken and knows the mayor personally. She hoped for her father's sake that he wouldn’t do anything stupid because she is pretty sure that the mayor would see to it that her father's reputation destroyed or worse make STAR Labs a dangerous place. She glanced at her father and teacher and saw them talking lost in their own world. Meanwhile, Harry and Barry were discussing about the latest physics fair which is going to open for the public. "I am telling you, if you make a particle accelerator that would be revolutionary." Said Barry without a care in the world whether she sounded stupid or drunk. "So really why do you think like that?" Asked Harry equally drunk. "Come on, think about it you would know all about the secrets of the universe, it would help various fields and unlock the mysteries that scientists baffle over the past of centuries." Cried out Barry as she ordered more drinks for them to drink. If she was sober, she would be mortified to know that she was totally flirting with a well renowned scientist and he happens to be her celebrity crush. As for Harry, he doesn’t remember the last time he had this much fun apart from Tessie of course. He was glad that he is spending time with this woman who seems to be as exciting and interesting as he thought she would be.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie learns about Barry's heart-break, Barry and Harry falls in love and the newspapers are seem to be picking it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter.. sorry for the delay.. I was sick

Jessie was shocked and surprised when she heard that her teacher had her heart broken and knows the mayor personally. She hoped for her father's sake that he wouldn’t do anything stupid because she is pretty sure that the mayor would see to it that her father's reputation destroyed or worse make STAR Labs a dangerous place that is unfit for work. She glanced at her father and teacher and saw them talking lost in their own world. Meanwhile, Harry and Barry were discussing about the latest physics fair which is going to open for the public. "I am telling you, if you make a particle accelerator that would be revolutionary." Said Barry without a care in the world whether she sounded stupid or drunk. "So really why do you think like that?" Asked Harry equally drunk. "Come on, think about it you would know all about the secrets of the universe, it would help various fields and unlock the mysteries that scientists baffle over the past of centuries." Cried out Barry as she ordered more drinks for them to drink. If she was sober, she would be mortified to know that she was totally flirting with a well renowned scientist and he happens to be her celebrity crush. As for Harry, he doesn’t remember the last time he had this much fun apart from Tessie of course. He was glad that he is spending time with this woman who seems to be as exciting and interesting as he thought she would be. Soon it was time to head home, both the gang and Jessie along with Harry went outside where their cars were parked. Before Harry and Jessie left, he turned around and asked Barry "may I have your number?" Barry giggled in response yet replied "sure you can have it." Soon she entered her number to his phone and saved it. "I hope you will call." Said Barry. "Of course i would call you. What kind of person you think I am?" Replied Harry. Soon they headed to the opposite directions. Eddie dropped off both Cisco and Linda to their apartment whereas both Ronnie and Catlin went home in their own car. Finally he had reached his apartment. He parked his car and got out to help Barry. She was humming to a song and Eddie couldn’t remember the last time she hummed. "Eddie do you think he will call"? Asked Barry as he carried her in bridal style. "He did say he would call. If he didn’t call then I would personally go to STAR Labs and tell him he doesn’t deserve you." Replied Eddie in a serious voice because he doesn’t her to get hurt again. Meanwhile at Harry's house, Harry fell asleep immediately and as for Jessie she couldn’t sleep yet because of the excitement she is having for finally her plan phase one is completed. Hopefully the rest of the plan will go smoothly was the last thought she had in her mind before she drifted away into the sleeping mode. The next morning, Eddie woke up to the sound of Barry screaming loudly. "What happened?" Asked Eddie as he went to the source of the sound however Barry didn’t answer instead pointed to the newspaper's front page. Eddie grabbed the newspaper and looked at the front page. It screamed “Has Dr. Harrison Wells has found love? Spotted at a restaurant with a mystery woman." While Eddie was thinking of what to say, the phone rung and he put it on the speaker. "Oh my god, did you guys see the front page of the newspaper?" Screamed the voice of their friend Catlin. Before Eddie could reply the phone rung indicating another call is incoming. He quickly pressed the add another call and had to wince because Linda screamed pretty much louder and whereas Barry flinched because she was still recovering from the massive hangover yet she was a sober enough to understand why her friend was screaming.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new threat seems to lurk in corner and Jessie is excited to have a mother figure and having her plan to successed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

It seemed that everybody is freaking due to the fact that somebody has caught a picture of them. "Guys, calm down. Let me take a good look at the picture." Said Eddie as he bended down and grabbed the newspaper. He looked at the paper and laughed out loud. Barry looked at him confused and even at the end of phone line everyone was silent as they were confused about why Eddie is laughing. "Sure there is a picture of you both but look on the bright side nobody can tell you easily since your picture is blurred." Said Eddie as he showed his best friend the picture properly. The silence was finally broken and everyone started laughing. Barry slumped in the chair with relief because if everyone in Central City recognised her in the picture then nobody would leave her alone and the media outlets would start following her and would be publishing articles about her. Meanwhile at the other side of Central City, Jessie made breakfast with happiness and excitement. Happiness because her father seem to be finally dating and moving on though deep in her heart she knows that her mother will always have a special place in her father's heart and excitement that her plan had finally worked. She can’t wait to tell her friends about the success. Just then, Harry came downstairs with a smile on his face because he met an amazing woman and she might have stolen his heart with a single glance towards him. He grabbed the newspaper and kissed his daughter on the forehead and sat down and started reading the newspaper. He nearly spluttered his coffee out when he saw the page where the picture of him and her was posted. Jessie quickly went towards him and asked him "what happened Dad?" He didn’t reply but simply pointed the picture, she grabbed the newspaper and stared at the picture and read the article accompanied with it. "There is nothing to worry about Dad. The picture is blurry and nobody can recognize her if that is what you are worried about." Said Jessie as she sat the paper down. But Harry being anxious grabbed his phone and sent a text to Barry asking her whether she has seen the picture. That he is sorry to put her in the spot light and he would understand if she didn’t want to see him again. He kept his phone and wouldn’t be lying if his heart broke a little when he send her that text. He wouldn’t meet any other woman like that again. Then his phone buzzed and he quickly grabbed his phone and sighed with relief. She still wants to meet him for coffee later and understands that sort of thing will happen in the future if they keep on meeting. She is also interested in him. He smiled in happiness and glanced at his daughter who had a smug face. "Don’t you dare tell any of your classmates this since I am also not going to tell my employees at STAR Labs". Said Harry at Jessie who nodded her head indicating that she understood him clear and loud.  
While this is happening, somewhere in the dark parts of Central City someone has seen the picture and cutter it out of the newspaper and pasted it to a billboard that has newspaper articles about STAR Labs and Dr. Harrison Wells. That person took a step back and stared hard at the board and said "we will meet again soon Dr. Wells".


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has already met all of Barry's friends expect one friend. He is going to get the biggest shock after finding out who is the other friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys.. here is the next chapter.. sorry for a long wait.. I had tons of assignments to finish and on top of that exams are starting

Few months later  
Harry and Barry were happy and content during their dating, Harry has met all of Barry's friends expect Leonard whom he secretly thinks that he is the worst friend ever because he haven’t met him yet and doesn’t want to meet Barry. Oh what he doesn’t know that he is in a big shock when he finds out that the absentee person is none other than Leonard Snart who happens to be the mayor of Central City and moreover he and Jessie met Barry's parents and he felt like a boy meeting parents for the first time. He was beyond nervous and whereas Jessie was excited and called them as grandpa and grandma which officially sealed the deal. Jessie seem to have taken calling Barry mom which made Barry cry in happiness.  
Eddie gave him the shovel talk which gave Harry the sense that Eddie is like the big brother to Barry. Tonight while he and Barry were out for their date night, a black car stopped in front of them which made him wonder what possessed the car to stop and hopefully the people aren’t kidnappers. Soon someone came out of the car and Barry gasped in surprise and hugged the person and the person hugged her in return. Harry wondered who is this person was and how Barry does knows him. "Harry, we are supposed to go in the car". Said Barry and Harry nodded his head and once inside a voice of a kid screamed "Auntie Barry". "Danny. Oh I missed you and I am sad that you don’t come anymore to visit me." Said Barry as she hugged the kid. "Hey Ray. How’s you?" Asked Barry as she let go of the kid and was content with him sitting in her lap. “I am good and it seems that you have been busy." Replied Ray. Barry had the decency to blush at the comment “Oh, this is my friends Ray and Mick. This sweet little pea is Danny who is my godson." Said Barry introducing them to Harry. Harry nodded his head and wondered where they are going. Soon Ray and Barry launched into a conversation about some science experiment that Ray had been conducting leaving Harry to talk with Mick. "So how do you and Barry know each other"? Asked Harry hoping to break the silence between them. "She knows me from Lisa and her brother. I am his partner in work aspective and Barry helped me and Ray to promote...” before Mick could complete his sentence the car stopped reaching its destination. They got out of the car and it seems that they had reached their destination. They entered the restaurant and Ray went towards the hostess and whispered the name under which they had a table reserved. The hostess quickly led them to the table and Harry noticed that the corner was pretty much empty. He was wondering whether this entire section was reserved when he was brought back to the reality by Barry's ear shattering scream. He stared at her in surprise as she jumped and hugged the mystery person, he realised that this is the absentee friend who he hasn’t met yet apart from her other friends. As Barry let go of the person, he felt his jaw dropped because the person is none other than the Mayor Snart. How on the earth does Barry knows the Mayor? He was still in shock when Barry introduced him as Leonard. Quickly, they sat down and the waiter came and wrote their orders and went.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the villain and Harry makes an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

Next day  
Jessie was listening to Barry's lecture as she explained the lesson of the day. She couldn’t believe that this woman is the source of happiness radiating from both her and her dad. She haven’t told her friends about the success of her plan and when they asked her about it she shrugged her shoulders and told them that the plan failed and it would take few years for her father to start dating. Soon the bell rung indicating that the classes are over for the day, as the rest of the class rushed out of the classroom she took her time because Barry had texted her earlier to wait once the classes finished because they had a shopping trip planned alongside with Catlin and Linda and Eddie is coming to pick them up.   
"Ready Jessie?" Asked Barry as she came near to the desk. "Ready Mom". Replied Jessie noticing that Barry blushed at her choice of words despite calling her mom few months back it seems that Barry is still blushing and ducking her head in embarrassment. Soon they headed out and saw that their ride is there and quickly got in. Soon they reached the shopping mall and started shopping. While they were just coming out, Barry bumped into someone and dropped her bag. The person quickly helped Barry and gave her bag back. "Thank you. “Said Barry to the stranger and the stranger responded "You are welcome." Causing Jessie to freeze because she would know that voice from anywhere because the voice belonged to none other than Hunter Zoom who destroyed her and her father's life. Jessie didn’t mention her fears until she reached home. She had to wait for half an hour because Barry and her dad started talking and ended up staying for dinner which Barry of course made because there is much of takeaway food she can take. It was simply delicious and she suddenly had a vision of them being a family and doing family things. Hopefully Hunter won’t destroy their happy life since he came back but yet she isn’t sure and scared at the same time.  
Soon after Barry left, she and Harry said "I need to talk to you". They chuckled and Jessie said "You go first." "How would you feel if I asked Barry to marry me."? Said Harry nervously because this is an important step he is taking and he wants his daughter's support. Jessie froze at the words and slowly let out a scream and hugged the living daylights of her father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated for today.. will update once I become free hopefully. Thanks for reading

Soon after they celebrated the news, Harry asked his daughter "what were you going to tell me"? Jessie didn’t know how to voice her concerns regarding someone's reappearance to their life when her father gave her an exciting news. "Nothing". Lied Jessie but unfortunately her dad is an expert in finding the truth and reading her expressions easily. "Jessie, tell me what is wrong?" Asked Harry starting to worry. "Hunter Zoom is back. He bumped into mom today at mall, thankfully he didn’t see me." Blurted out Jessie.  
The worry had turn into panic and anger because Zoom is a dangerous person, he had once kidnapped Jessie just because Harry exposed his lies to the people working in STAR Labs and the community. Due to that, Zoom kidnapped Jessie for revenge thankfully she was rescued. Now Harry is wondering how to tell Barry to be careful whoever she went without breaking the news. Probably it’s better to tell Eddie instead of Barry because he is positive that her best friend would protect her after all they both go out and he picks her still from the university she works at.   
Normally, Harry would be grateful to pick her but they are pretty much shielding from the public view. He will ask both Eddie and Leonard's help in this situation but what about Ronnie, Ciscao, Ray and Mick? Should he tell them or not?   
Jessie broke his train of his thoughts by asking "what are you thinking". "I am thinking whether I should tell all the male friends of Barry the news and it would help in protecting her." Said Harry as he sat down in a chair staring at the ring he brought. "I think you should not to mention you should pop the question to her." Replied Jessie as she sat across from her father. "But what about Zoom"? Asked her father worriedly. "I am also worried but I don’t want you on his return account to throw away your happiness. Who knows he might not do anything". Said Jessie later she might come to regret her choice of words because Zoom strikes her family when they least expect it. After almost having scary thoughts, he decided to ask Barry to marry him.  
Harry had popped the question and Barry had happily accepted it. They had a small intimate wedding with bodyguards surrounding each corner. When asked why they need so many bodyguards, Leonard reminded Barry that he was the Mayor and he needed protection. Barry accepted the answer and soon she and Harry are husband and wife. Barry pinched herself to make sure that she was dreaming nope this is real. She has a husband who loves her very much and a daughter who equally loves her very much.  
Few months later, Barry gave birth to twins named Katherine Helen Wells and Derek Tate Wells. Eddie was made the honorary godfather of the babies whereas Katherine's godmothers are Eddie and the girls and the boys alongside with Eddie were the godfathers of Derek. Life couldn’t be happier.  
Few months later  
The twins are now seven years old and they both look a combination of Barry and Harry. Jessie took her role as a big sister very seriously, she looked after them when her parents are busy. When her classmates along with her best friends and the employees of STAR Labs found out that her father and her teacher got married they had the biggest shock of their life. Some ugly words and rumours started to spread about them some of her classmates thinks now that Barry is her mother she gets special attention and care. Which isn’t true and completely irrelevant. Yet she became a target for the bullies whom had ignored her until to this point. She tried to ignore them but it’s hard, she finally broke down in front of Leonard who came to visit her mother. He promised that he will take care of it. The next day, when she went to university the bullies came to her and said sorry, she doesn’t know what he did but she is glad of it. It was time to put his plan into action. He waited until the right time to strike when everyone thought it was peaceful. Harrison Wells will pay for ruining his life and plans. What's better than kidnapping his beloved twins from his new marriage life? That will teach him a lesson for messing him. Now its show-time people, prepare the audience and rise the curtain. "Hello kids." Said Zoom to the seven year old kids who were waiting for their sister to come and pick them from school. "Our parents said we should not speak with strangers." Replied Derek holding his sister's hand tighter. "Oh Harrison Wells, you really did teach your kids some manners. But too bad." Thought Zoom. "I am not a stranger. I work with your father at STAR Labs, your sister couldn’t come and your father is busy so he told me to come and pick and drop you to home." Lied Zoom smoothly hoping that these brats will listen to him and come along peacefully without creating a scene.  
The boy stared at him long enough to make sure that he is not lying. "You work with our dad"? Asked Derek. "Yes". Said Zoom and soon the kids smiled and went to their teacher to tell her that someone named Hunter Zoom from their dad's office came to pick them. Soon they were in the car, Zoom gave them the chocolate that was dosed with the sleeping drug. Soon the kids fell into a deep sleep.  
Jessie was really late, she had extra classes today and completely forget to pick her siblings if it weren’t for her best friend reminding her. She quickly rushed out of the classroom muttering a rushed apology to her Professor and quickly sped towards her sibling’s school. When she reached the school, there was no sight of them.  
She start searching for them and couldn’t find them. She was about to give up when she spotted their teacher. Jessie quickly headed into the teacher's direction and asked "excuse me miss, but where is Derek and Katherine"? "Oh, they went home with your dad's friend named Hunter Zoom." Replied the teacher making Jessie panicked and light-headed. When they just thought that there is no danger, it strikes when they are least expecting it. She thanked the teacher and quickly headed towards her car to meet her father at STAR Labs. Thank God, that her mom is still at University not with her because she is afraid to think what will be her mother's reaction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom kidnaps the twins, Barry learns the biggest secret that was kept from her and the Central City Police Station finds out about Harry and Barry's marriage and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here is the new chapter.. my exams are finally finishing tomorrow.. will try to update as I can.. thanks for the kudos..

When they just thought that there is no danger, it strikes when they are least expecting it. She thanked the teacher and quickly headed towards her car to meet her father at STAR Labs. Thank God, that her mom is still at University not with her because she is afraid to think what will be her mother's reaction. But how on the earth did he know about the twins? Was it possible that he was watching them and was waiting for the right moment to strike?   
She quickly started driving and reached STAR Labs in no time and quickly headed to her father's office. She was in luck, he was there tinkering away some stuff. "Dad, Zoom kidnapped the twins." Said Jessie the moment she entered his office. "What? How did this happen"? Asked Harry in a shocked voice. Soon Jessie started explaining everything to him but soon stopped when they both heard something breaking. They turned around and saw that it’s Barry. She had tears in her eyes, quickly she went towards both of them and asked Harry "is this true”? Harry couldn’t dare to tell a lie to his wife especially when their children lives are in danger. He nodded his head gravely to ensure her that this is true. Barry wiped her tears and told Harry to tell her about this person who has kidnapped her children. Soon, Harry told her who is Hunter Zoom and what are his connections are with him and finally reasons why Zoom hates him so much. Barry nodded her head, she knew that she should be angry with him because he kept such a big secret from her but right now it is not the time because they need to focus their energy and time on saving their children. Once Harry finished telling her everything about Zoom, she grabbed her phone and dialled Eddie. Meanwhile at Central City Police Station, Eddie was just about to go out with Iris to a crime scene when his phone started ringing. He took out his phone and looked surprised when he saw that Barry was calling him. She wouldn’t normally call him unless it’s an emergency so he quickly gave an apologetic glance at Iris and moved to a much quiet corner where he can speak to him without the commotion that is happening. "What happened Barry"? Asked Eddie the moment he picked the phone. "The twins had been kidnapped. We need the police help in finding him." Said Barry cracking her voice a little bit because it looks like she is going to cry again. "What! When did this happen"? Shouted Eddie making others glance at him but he ignored them because this is a serious problem.  
It seems like that Barry couldn’t answer him because she started crying again so Harry took the phone from her and explained the situation to him. They hung up and Harry tried his best to console her whereas Eddie quickly went to Captain Singh's office to tell him the news after all he is the only who knew about Barry and Harry's wedding and their kids seeing that he attended the wedding and visited the twins. "Captain, the most terrible thing happened." Said Eddie barging into the office. "What happened Detective Thawne? I thought I send you and Detective West to a crime scene." Replied Captain Singh. "Right now its not important, Barry just called me and told that the twins had been kidnapped." Said Eddie. At Captain's shocked face, Eddie repeated the story that Harry told him few minutes later. Once he finished telling the story, Captain quickly went outside with Eddie right beside him. "All right, listen up everyone. We have an emergency, Dr. Harrison Wells’s kids have been kidnapped and I have every reason to believe Hunter Zoom is behind this." Shouted Captain to the entire station causing people starting to whisper in shocked mummers. Eddie felt his eyes going out of his socket because in his entire police career he was told that Hunter Zoom was the dangerous criminal to ever exist but how come Zoom is connected to his best friend's husband. "Did Zoom kidnapped Jessie again"? Asked a random police officer, "No, this time he kidnapped two seven year old kids". Said Singh. "I know for a fact that Dr. Wells does not have young children unless there is a news that we haven’t yet heard of." Said Iris. Captain and Eddie looked at each other uncomfortably because this was not way they imagined on how to break the news to the station that Barry got married to Dr. Harrison Wells seeing that once a upon time Barry did work here and got along with everyone before joining the University to teach.  
Moreover they had no choice but to tell the rest of the station about the truth behind the news. Captain Singh slowly broke the news which resulted in some surprised voices and eyebrows but thankfully they kept their opinions to themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns the connection between Zoom and Harry. Zoom is making the twins miserable and are hurting them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. hope you guys enjoy reading it

Once Captain briefed the police about their new mission, he and Eddie headed towards the office where Eddie asked the question that was on his mind ever since Captain Singh revealed the fact that Zoom could be responsible for the kidnapping of the twins. Oh boy, he did not anticipate this kind of story, Harrison did a good thing by exposing the truth of this guy otherwise how many lives are going to be lost. Once he stepped out of the office, he immediately took out his phone and tried to call Leonard unfortunately it went to voicemail meaning that he must be in a meeting. He called the remaining of his friends and Barry's parents to inform the news, they were shocked to hear the news and told them they were on their way to Harrison's house to comfort Barry. Once he finished the calls, he called Ray and thankfully he picked up and Eddie explained the situation which made Ray swear a lot of words that made him much calmer. He promised to pass the message to Leonard. Eddie shut the phone down and rubbed his face, he really hope that once they catch this guy he would literally punch the living daylights of this person for hurting Barry because Eddie knows that Barry would die for her kids including Jessie if they ever came in harm's way. Meanwhile somewhere in Central City. Hunter Zoom was waiting for the next part of his plan to work so far his plan is working. Harrison Wells would be begging to him to have mercy on his children, but he is not going to do that. In fact he is going to prolong the torture a little longer. He jerked the twins awake, "wake up, you are going to say hello to your beloved daddy and mummy." Said Zoom with a evil laugh. "Please let us go, our mummy will be sad." Cried Katherine as she tried to move away from the evil person. But Zoom tightened his grip around her and her screams could be heard across and made her brother try to save her but he ended up being thrown across the room. Zoom then set up a video camera which will be sent to Harrison to show the state of his children and make some demands of his own. For the first time in forever, he likes the smell of victory because this is chance to make him suffer like he did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard threatens the police station on what will happen if they don't find the twins and Zoom who is responsible for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter.. enjoy guys

Just a bunch of police men alongside with Eddie were getting ready to go to Harrison's house to ask questions and look for possible clues at the school, Leonard busted in with Ray, Mick and their son. "Mayor, what brings you to the police station"? Asked Captain Singh as he quickly went towards Leonard and stopping right in front of him. "Is it true that Mrs.Wells kids had been kidnapped"? Asked Leonard in an angry voice. Captain Singh gulped because he knows that he has to answer truthfully otherwise the mayor would make him lose his job. "Yes sir, we believe that it is the criminal Hunter Zoom behind the kidnappings." Replied Singh. "Then I have one piece of advice for you. You better find this bastard because he is going to pay a hell lot for putting Mrs.Wells in pain. Also I would like to have that person in front of me to teach a lesson or two. Threatened Leonard where everyone can hear his words. Eddie knew that it is better to heed his words than try to disobey his direct words. Singh nodded his head to indicate that he understood Leonard's words. "Everyone heard the mayor. Get going." Shouted Captain and everyone who was assigned to this task quickly scrambled to go and speak to the family and their major witness.  
Captain Singh sighed to himself and nodded his head in acknowledgement to Leonard and went to his office whereas Leonard nodded his head back. Once the Captain went, Eddie went towards to his friends "hey, you just expressed what I am feeling at this moment." Said Eddie as he leaned down to ruffle the kid's hair and give a hug. "Glad to express it, trust me the moment Ray gave me the news I immediately stopped the meeting and came straight here." Replied Leonard. "Not to mention I am treating this as a serious problem. I have secret service agents who I have assigned to help you and the rest of the detectives who are assigned to this kidnapping case." Added Leonard while Ray and Mick nodded their heads to confirm that this is true. "That is a good idea. Come on, let’s go to Harrison's house I am supposed to go there with others for asking questions. You know, the basic procedure and all." Said Eddie as he buttoned his suit. "By all means, let’s go. Lead the way." Said Leonard. Soon they all headed towards the house, they all hoped that they would find the twins and put the bastard where he belongs that is prison. "Before we go to Barry's house, can we stop at Sara's house to drop off our kid?" Asked Mick while Ray nodded his head as if asking for permission. "Sure." Replied Leonard and soon they dropped off him and quickly drove to Barry's house because she needs them more than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie asks questions to Harry about his connection to Zoom and makes a promise

Meanwhile at Harrison's house, all of Barry's friends and her parents are trying to comfort her but no success because she is crying and Jessie is no better because she kept blaming herself for being late to pick her siblings from school. Despite crying, Barry tells her daughter Jessie that she does not blame her for the kidnapping. Just then came Eddie, Leonard, Mick, Ray and some police people. "Dr. Harrison Wells, Detective Eddie Thawane here. We would like to ask you some questions regarding your children's kidnapping." Asked Eddie while trying to be as professional as he could without sounding as a personal good friend. "Of course, Eddie anything to help to speed up the process and get our twins back." Replied Harry and he answered everything along with Jessie's help. Once Eddie finished and was just about to go with others when Barry came to him and hugged him tightly. Eddie patted her head and let her cry freely, he whispered to her ear "don’t worry Barry, I will find the twins and make sure that the bastard is locked up and he does not get out soon." Then he let go of Barry and her face was tear stained but she managed to give him a smile. As he went out, he made a vow that his best friend would smile and laugh again. This is war because Zoom does not know what happens when someone makes Barry upset. Right now, everyone is looking at possible locations and asking everyone if they have seen anything suspicious. Meanwhile at Harry's house, the phone started ringing and everyone looked at the phone immediately in surprise before realising it could be the kidnapper aka Zoom calling. Harry quickly darted towards the phone and put it on speaker where everyone can hear on what is said on the other side. It was Zoom and he laughed evilly when Harry demanded about his children and the moment he demanded about his children, everyone in the room started hearing the cries and pleads of the twins and Barry quickly went to the phone and told him that if he touch a single hair of the twins, she would make sure that he will pay for it. Zoom laughed again and cut the phone before they could get something out of him. Once the phone call got disconnected, everybody is in tension because they could not imagine what the children are going through and anybody could get the tension and silence in the room with a knife until Cisco broke the silence by saying that he can hack the surveillance and check where did the phone call came from which would help Eddie and the rest of the police team find the potential hideout places that Zoom might have kept the twins in hostage.  
Thankfully, everybody agreed with the idea and Cisco started the work with the help of Ronnie, while everyone else is busy, Barry slowly slipped away from the sitting room without anybody's notice and went to a desk where pictures of the twins when they are babies and took one frame which has the picture of her, Harry and the twins in the hospital. "Stay strong kids. Mom, your dad and everyone else will find you. We love you remember that." Said Barry. Just as she was lost in the thoughts of her kids, Ronnie's voice that said they found the spot where Zoom made his call. She quickly went to them and looked at the screen which pointed at some place nearby STAR Labs. Which means his hiding spot could be in the exact area somewhere unseen which could be a definitely a good hiding spot. Ronnie quickly dialled Eddie's phone and told the information they have just received and the phone call. Eddie thanked Ronnie and quickly informed the others, they quickly changed the direction and went to the place where Zoom had made his phone call.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins makes a plan to outsmart Zoom and kinda escapes from the place where they are being held hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter.. thanks for reading the story and giving kudos to it.. thanks being patient with me..hope you guys enjoy this chapter

The twins are crying for their mother and wished that they would get away from the evil person. Derek wiped away his tears and is now determined to be brave just like his dad, he turned around to face his sister and wiped away her tears. "Don’t cry sis, we must be brave just like our dad." Told Derek. “How we are going to be brave like our dad if the evil person keeps hurting us?" Asked his twin sister and when she said that Alex had a brilliant idea that hopefully would work. "Come on sis, we are smart just like our parents and big sister. We make crazy inventions all the time so we put our brains together and we will have a brilliant idea to escape from here." Replied Alex hoping that his sister would agree to his idea. "Yes, let’s do it. Let’s hope that our idea works." Soon they put their plan on action and waited until Zoom returned from wherever he went. Just in time, he came back and they had quickly put their plan in motion. Katherine pretended to start crying and Zoom got irritated, he never liked children why would someone would go through this torture having kids is beyond his understanding. "What is the hell wrong? Why are you crying"? Shouted Zoom controlling the urge to shoot these kids. "I want my parents. “Fake cried Katherine hoping to distract him from whatever her brother is planning to do. "Well, newsflash you are not going to see your parents unless I see your father suffered enough." Said Zoom before he could turn around he was pushed and he fell down. Derek stood behind him with an expression of relief, he quickly grabbed his sister and together they ran away from the place hoping that this evil person will not wake up and come to catch them again. So, they ran and ran until they found a telephone booth, they quickly went inside the booth and thankfully Derek had coins hidden in his boot today so that he can buy sweets later. "Who should we call first"? Asked Katherine as she kept looking around her surroundings because she is scared that the evil person might come back for them and take them away again. "We call Uncle Eddie, because he is a policeman and he will help us." Replied Derek as he dialled Eddie's number hoping that his uncle would pick up his phone and save them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins calls Eddie for help from a telephone booth, Zoom finally plans to kill the twins for his plans to work and somebody gets shot but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in the same day.. enjoy reading guys

Meanwhile in Zoom's hideout, he woke up with a bump in his head. He groaned in pain as he stood up. He looked around and saw the brats were missing and he was beyond pissed. "That's it, no more Mr.Nice guy I am going to kill them". Thought Zoom to himself as he loaded a gun with five bullets. What better way to make Harrison suffer is to kill his kids and see the pain and agony in his expression? With that thought, he went out of the hideout to find those brats and end them once for all. While Zoom was on the hunt for them, Derek and his twin sister called their uncle Eddie from the phone booth. The phone started ringing and they both crossed their fingers in hope that this will not fail and that their uncle will pick up his phone. They also hoped that they will be saved before the bad man came whereas Eddie was with Iris asking people while his phone started ringing, he excused himself and went to a corner and saw that it was unknown number he was about to reject the call while he had a sudden thought that it could be possible that it could be Zoom so he quickly picked up the phone hoping to give him a piece of his mind. Once he picked up the phone call and before he could say what is on his mind came the twins voice. "Uncle Eddie, we are so glad that you picked the phone. Please come and save us from the evil person." Said the twins crying. Eddie is beyond shocked and he quickly snapped out of it and said loudly "kids, where are you"? Making Iris pause her interrogation and come to his side. The twins quickly looked at their surroundings and told the directions and the place they are at right now. Eddie then said “stay there. Don’t go far. We are coming for you. Please be safe." The twins replied "ok." And they quickly hanged up and Eddie quickly told Iris where the twins are and they quickly went to the car in order to reach the destination. While Iris was speeding away as fast she could, Eddie quickly called Harry to tell him the news "of course, it’s the same place where he kept Jessie hostage. I and the rest of the men are coming. Thanks for the information." Said Harry once Eddie told him everything.   
Soon Harry and the men quickly headed out of the house and went to the car parked and quickly got in. They started the car and headed to the direction where are the twins are currently are. Whereas Barry and the rest of the women prayed that the men and the police will not be too late to save the twins. Everyone's heart beat is beating fast because it’s a race against time and not to mention two lives are at stake here. Meanwhile, the twins are at the exact same place where they are at right now because their Uncle Eddie told them that they should remain there until they are being saved. At the exact moment, Zoom appeared right in front of them making them scream in horror and frightened "there you two are. You caused a lot of trouble but no more. In fact, I am going to end this." Said Zoom as he pointed the gun to the twins, he put his finger on the trigger and that moment there was sound of the gun being fired which caused silence in the entire surroundings.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets arrested and the bad guy is no more but thankfully Leonard uses his Mayor skills to set Eddie free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter.. did you guys guess it correctly on who is going to get shot? if so, virtual high five. this is the second last chapter and after that the last chapter. thanks for sticking to this story

The twins watched in horror as the evil person who kidnapped them got shot in the stomach with blood oozing out. As Zoom turned around to face the person who shot him and it was none other than Eddie who had seem Zoom trying to shoot the twins and send them to their death and graves which something he knew that his best friend would never get over easily because she is someone who is sensitive and keeps her emotions locked deep inside her until it blows up. At that moment, he felt a pang of anger and didn’t care whether he is doing the right or the wrong thing but he knew that he has to save the twins because he made a promise not a promise but a vow to save them from any kind of danger.   
Zoom fell to the ground dead, at this moment there was a defying silence before the sound of the twins running towards him made him drop his gun and bend down to hug them. Whereas Iris called the rest of the police station to come and get the dead body and inform the twins has been found. At that particular time, Harry and the rest came, when the twins saw their dad and the rest of their uncles they quickly went towards them and hugged them. They hugged the twins back and Harry tightened his grip on his kids and whispered that he will never let go of them, meanwhile Eddie called Barry to tell the good news, once he informed her the news he could have sworn that he heard her and the rest of the women cry in happiness. He disconnected the call with the promise that he would come to her house with the rest of them to celebrate the fact that the twins had been found safe and the threat looming in the background is no longer present.  
However, happiness is short lived while Captain Singh came and arrested Eddie for killing Zoom and taking the law into his own hands. Harry and the rest especially the twins disagreed by telling that he saved the kids when Zoom was about to shoot them. But Eddie smiled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said "it’s ok. I fully take the responsibility of that, tell Barry that I love her as a big brother and that I am proud of what she has become and really glad that she met you and made her happy. Hey, let least the prison food is not so bad according to some criminals." As he was just about too escorted to the police car, came the Mayor's car and halted right near Harry's car. Leonard came outside of the car with Ray and Mick by his side, he saw the twins and hugged them as he came near to their side. He later went towards the direction where Eddie was handcuffed with Captain Singh with his side. "Captain, is there a reason why one of your best detective and my close friend is in handcuffs"? Asked Leonard in his best Mayor voice. Thus, Captain Singh launched into an explanation on what happened and why Eddie was in handcuffs. Once, he finished explaining everything, Leonard turned to Ray and asked him "Ray, could you explain to Captain Singh about the new rules that I have recently introduced regarding this kind of issue"? Ray quickly came in front of them and explained the new rules and what should be expected and how it will change in every police station at every state. Once he finished explaining, Leonard turned to Captain Singh and raised his eyebrows daring him to disobey the new rules and still hold Eddie in captive.  
Everyone else held their breath on what is going to happen next, yet they finally breathed in relief when Captain uncuffed Eddie and told him that he was a free person and to take few days off. Eddie went towards his friends and they hugged him. "Daddy, are we going home now"? Asked Katherine tugging Harry's shirt. "Yes we are going home." Replied Harry as he and the rest of them went towards their respective cars.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the story..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the last chapter.. I really enjoyed writing this story and sharing it with you guys and thanks again for the kudos and the bookmarks.. means a lot to me

Epilogue  
Ronnie and Cisco started to blow the balloons and stick them everywhere whereas the twins and the rest of the women are busy making the food and snacks that they will eat. Whereas Leonard, Eddie, Ray are moving the items in the living room here and there make space and Jessie was decorating the living area whereas Harry was responsible to divert Barry from the surprise birthday party they are holding for her so far he is doing a pretty much decent job because they went for a walk in the park, shared an ice-cream and he even brought a rose for her. While Barry was distracted, he looked at his phone and there was a text saying to bring her home now.  
Soon, they went home and when they went inside everyone else yelled "surprise". Oh she was surprised indeed and while she mingled with everyone, Harry watched her from a corner with a smile on his face meanwhile Jessie came towards her and snuggled under his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around her and at that moment Jessie said "Aren’t you glad that I forced you to go out that day? If you haven’t, you probably wouldn’t have met her.”? “Yes, that is true and thank you my sweet meddling matchmaker daughter for making me meet the love of my life. I never thought that I would meet someone else once your mother died. But I was proved wrong." Replied Harry as they both watch Barry getting ready to cut the cake, she looked around and saw them together and indicated with her hand to come and cut the cake together. They both went towards her and together with the twins they cut the cake. They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
